1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs printing on a print-receiving tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known printers (label printers) configured to form desired print on a print-receiving tape (strip-shaped mount) comprising a print-receiving layer (label), adhesive layer, and a separation material layer. According to this printer, the feeding path of the print-receiving tape after print formation loops back downward, thereby peeling the print-receiving layer and the adhesive layer from the separation material layer, utilizing the fact that the firm print-receiving layer cannot follow the looped back path.
When the peeling is performed, the peeling can be most favorably and effectively achieved when the actual feeding path of the print-receiving tape is substantially linear from a sandwiching position by a platen roller and a printing head to a separation position. According to this prior art, a pressing roller is provided above the section between the sandwiching position by the platen roller and the printing head and the separation position, and this pressing roller presses the print-receiving tape fed through that section from above. With this arrangement, it is possible to perform peeling favorably and effectively with the feeding path of the print-receiving tape substantially linear.
Nevertheless, according to the prior art, when the feeding path of the print-receiving tape is made substantially linear as previously described, the pressing roller contacts the print-receiving tape from above, possibly causing the feeding resistance to increase and feeding obstruction to occur due to such contact.